The Love of a Lost Soul
by Starlite-Destiny
Summary: ONESHOT When Kyo is walking home from work he meets a strange girl at the bus station. WHY CAN SHE HUG HIM?Slight KyoOC & KyoTohru. Rated for one curse word and slightly disturbing imagesif you're like 6 yrs old...
1. Default Chapter

The Love of a Lost Soul

Starlite: Hiya! How are all my fans? Good? Good! This is my first FB fic so no flames please! I don't own Fruits Basket or it's characters but I do own any characters you don't see in the anime/manga.

It was late. Kyo's boss had made him work overtime for almost a week to make up for what he had missed when he went on a small vacation with Yuki, Shigure, Momiji, and Tohru.

"Damn boss! I'll never be able to catch a bus at this time of night! It's almost midnight!"

As if his luck couldn't get any worse, it started to rain. If he wasn't careful, he might transform. The rain was making his so sleepy and it was so late, he wanted to lie down on a bench and fall asleep. Nevertheless, he told the others he would be home and if they got up and found that he wasn't home they would worry and that's the last thing Tohru needs to worry about.

"If only I could take a nap until...(yawn)...Until I feel like moving."

"Ummm, are you lost?" a young girl asked.

"AHHHH! Where did you come from?!" he yelled, frightened by the strange girl.

"From over there by the bus station. This is the one you've used every night, correct?"

"Yeah..Hey! Are you spying on me?!" he started to get red in the face.

"Well, you see, I have a little crush on you that's all. And I'm kinda worried about you..." she whimpered.

"Oh, Is that so? I'm not into women." He growled.

"You mean you're...You don't seem like the type to be..."

"I'm NOT! I just don't want a girlfriend right now!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just lonely that's all." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"No. Don't cry. I'm sure you can find someone who would love to be your boyfriend."

She ran up to him, hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Listen, my name is Matsushi Takada. My parents own a temple at the other end of town. Go there and ask about me. I have something to give you."

She let go of him and ran off. The strangest part was he never transformed. She was latched onto him for about two minutes and he never turned into a cat.

"Matsushi...Sounds like a guys name to me. I guess Tohru isn't any better when it comes down to that..." He said as he continued his long walk home.  
  
-----At Shigure's house-----  
  
"Ah! Finally home! Now to brush my teeth and get to...bed? Shigure why are you up at this time of night?"

"Waiting on you... Tohru wouldn't let me go to bed without staying up waiting on you..(yawn) Alas I can finally go to bed!" he mumbled.

"Stupid dog...he didn't have to wait for me. I can find my way around." He said as he went upstairs to his bedroom.

-----The next morning-----  
  
When he awoke it was already about noon and Tohru was making lunch. It looked like it would take about an hour longer before it was ready.

"Hey guys! I think the curse is broken! A girl hugged me last night and I didn't transform! And I know I wasn't dreaming!"

"Maybe she was a cross dresser." Shigure snickered.  
  
"Well, I know the curse isn't broken because Miss Honda accidentally ran into me this morning and I transformed." Yuki said.  
  
"Here, I'll prove it! Come here Tohru! –hugs her-"

"But!" she gasped.

POOF!

Kyo was a cat. His theory had failed, but that still didn't explain why that girl could hug him. He turned back into a guy and got his clothes on.

"Anyway...I'm going out, but I'll be back before lunch." He yelled as he was going out the door.

"Why are you telling us...Stupid cat." Yuki said as he continued to read the paper.

.......................................

-----The other end of town-----

"This is where she told me it was...AHA! There it is! The Takada temple...This looks like a funeral home..." he said as he looked at the gloomy place Matsushi might call home. He knocked on the beaten up door, a older looking man answered the door.

"Is this Matsushi Takada lives?" Kyo asked the old man.

"Matsushi?"

"I guess not..."

"Matsushi Takada was my daughter."

"Was?"

"Yes, she was killed a few years ago."

"That's impossible. I saw her last night at the bus station at the other end of town. She hugged me and told me to come here because she had something for me."

"Oh, that's what she tells all the cute guys she sees."

"What?"

"She has been sighted many times by that old station. She always tells them to come by the house and the morning before they arrive a package ends up on our doorstep."

"You're trying to tell me that she is a ghost?"

"Yes. Her spirit cannot rest because she was too young when she died. She was hit by a bus at that very station. I assume your name is Kyo Sohma?"

"Yes."

"Here. This is her gift to you. Keep it and remember that night by it. I doubt I see you again. Goodbye." The man said as he shut the door.

When Kyo got back into a normal section of town, he sat down and opened the gift. Inside the box were a stuffed orange cat and a note. The note said,

Kyo,

I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but being a ghost isn't something you casually bring into a conversation. As you can see, I know a lot more about you than you think. That is why I gave you this kitty. I hope you like it. Thank you for being so kind to me the other night. I think I might be able to stop haunting the old bus station. Thank you again for being so very kind.

Much love,

Matsushi

"That is why she could hug me. She was a spirit and wasn't really made out of normal things that most girls are made out of. I guess she was pretty cute for a ghost. I'm glad I met her. Rat boy will never believe this."

_No Matsushi, thank you for showing me that it is important to appreciate the people close to you, because you never know what might happen in the future. Thank you so much for opening my mind._

That night Kyo made a stop at the flower shop. He bought Tohru a rose to show her how much her really truly cared for her.

Starlite: What did you think? I hope you liked it. It brought tears to my eyes. REVIEW!!!! I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE!!! WAAAAA!!! I'M TO YOUNG AND STUPID TO DIE!!!

Matsushi: I thought I was too young to die, but I was stupid enough to go and get smashed by a bus...

Starlite: ;;;;;


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

_**Important Author's Note!!!**_

I have created another account, and intend on continuing writing there. If there is a fic that you would greatly want me to continue, please message me at either this account or my new account, JumpingPantsSauce, and I will. I still love all of my previous material, but would like to get past my childish writing ways and do not have enough time in my day to go back and fix all of my errors. Thank you so much for all your support over the years as Starlite, and now I would love it if you would support me now as JPS.


End file.
